


Artwork for Pegasus Rising by Theatregirl7299

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jared's latest party-life transgression sends him to a new kind of rehab: equine therapy, a melding of counseling along with horse care and riding. He doesn't really care as long as he can get it done and get back to filming his new movie. He's been to rehab before and knows what to expect. What he doesn't expect is who runs the equine center—his first love, Jensen Ackles.





	Artwork for Pegasus Rising by Theatregirl7299

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pegasus Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216743) by [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299). 



> I had the most fabulous time finally getting to work with the ever wonderful and talented miss theatregirl7299. We've been dying to collaborate for AGES so this was perfect! I can't wait for you to read her fic, seriously! - THE ARTICLE IS A CREATION OF MINE. NOT REAL!

Original piece which caught 's Theatregirl's eye :)  


 

 

  
  



End file.
